


【疑犯追踪】Super Psycho Love 6（含肉，连载中）

by alfen0201



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, Person of Interest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 21:20:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4976971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alfen0201/pseuds/alfen0201
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>这篇的时间点也是S3E22-23。轮到根的视角。<br/>我爱根～～～<br/>叮咛：此篇为R18.</p>
            </blockquote>





	【疑犯追踪】Super Psycho Love 6（含肉，连载中）

6  
Rear seat

『我真想多跟妳情话绵绵一会儿，不过妳得去一趟卡尔顿酒店。』  
『我要卫星电话干嘛？』  
『相信我。』

在开车前往撒马利亚巢穴的路上，和肖分别前的对话反复在根的脑里出现，彷佛她的右耳还完好似地响着肖立体的声音。  
那极有可能是她们最后一次面对面谈话，但内容却极简短，而且毫无重点。简直像薄纸做的杯垫那样可有可无。  
果然还是应该更慎重地道别吧。她想。  
对于撒马利亚的巢穴内部几乎一无所知，那是连机器也看不穿的死角。上帝被遮了眼睛，很难说自己只身一人进到那里面生存率到底有多高。  
只是，就算多给她一些时间，她又该跟肖说什么呢？  
两天前在肖的床上时，她就已经错失过机会，再给她一次机会，她也没把握就能够做得好。  
毕竟，要将心里的留恋说出口可能会是很寂寞的一件事。  
毕竟，她从来就没有机会能向珍重的人好好道别。朋友是，亲人也是。  
过往的经验让她所得到的结论，只有离开的人没有比被留下来的人痛苦而已。  
所以可以选择的话，她宁愿当离开的人。

『妳　需要　肖。』

和她的三个小伙伴分别后，机器不只一遍对她说着。

「不，我会一个人搞定。」

这是对机器唯一一次的拒绝，她唯一一次的任性。  
她知道对机器来说，她的重要性大于肖。根据机器的分析－－肖的战力高，会保护她，而且愿意为她挡子弹。  
最后一点说得真好。她没时间追问机器凭什么这么认为，但只要有那可能性，她就不愿意牺牲肖来确保她自己的安全。

『妳　变了。』  
「我本来就是很重感情的人喔。」根笑说。  
『我　是指　妳　对　肖　的态度。』  
根没有说话。  
『妳　之前　不认为　她的命　比妳　还重要。』  
「……总之，我现在这么想。」根一边确认着车厢内服务器的状况边说。  
『打给　肖，告诉　她　十五　分钟　之内　赶去　第五　大道　和　二十三　街　的交叉口。』  
机器似乎放弃说服她了，她稍微松了口气，接着就照机器的指示打电话给肖。  
「十五分钟之内赶去第五大道和二十三街的交叉口。掰，肖。」她简短而迅速地交代后就道别，以免自己一不小心就露了破绽。  
「等等，根，就这样？妳在哪？」  
她其实从没奢望过对方主动对她释出什么善意，所以肖那有些急切的声音，简直就像刚出炉的小巧马芬蛋糕，带给她小小的温暖，让她无法拒绝继续交谈下去。  
「在我该在的地方。」她谨慎地挑选用词。  
「妳找到他了，是吗？」她听得出肖的语气中带有一丝兴奋，像土拨鼠稍微地钻出洞口那样安静而好奇地探头。「－－撒马利亚人。」  
「也许吧。」即使她确信这里就是撒马利亚人的一部分，却给了模棱两可的回答。她试图伸出手指轻轻将土拨鼠的头压回去，以免又勾引起对方热爱冒险犯难的精神。「你们找到哈洛了吗？」  
她转移话题，分散注意力的基础对话技巧。  
「她很担心他……我也是。」她投入感情这么说，好凸显这件事才是最重要的。  
「我们还在找。但说真的，妳真的打算跟一群书呆子闯进德西玛的堡垒找死吗？」  
没想到话题立刻就被兜回来。她早知道，肖一点也不笨。  
她明白此刻并不应该－－但她还是忍不住为肖的关心感到一阵暖意。  
「都不知道妳这么在乎我呢，肖。」她笑了，或许还不小心有点得意忘形。「其实现在只有我而已。」  
她的顺口说，让她踩错了第一步。话一说出口她就知道她不该那样回答的，那只会让肖更担心这边的状况而已。  
「但机器会帮妳的，对吗？」肖问。  
那她应该将错就错，继续踩第二步吗？  
－－这是最后一次机会。  
话语，思绪，情感堵塞在她的喉头。  
她知道，若她说了，若她求助了，肖一定会来找她的。  
她不安地舔了一下干燥的嘴唇。  
「对吗？」肖放慢速度又确认了一次，但那声音传进根的耳里却变得涣散模糊，像是隔着淋湿的玻璃看窗外的雨景一般。  
根讨厌自己此刻的心跳就像正常人在受到质问时那样加速，她讨厌无法诚实面对自己的需求，讨厌因为在意所以反而无法为所欲为的这件事。  
她什么也不能说。  
「二十三街和第五大道的交叉口，十二分钟。」说完她立刻切了通话。  
这么一来，总算是阻断肖这边的援助了吧。  
确认好必要的工具都放进背包后，她将背包挂上肩，关上后车厢门，再次回到驾驶座发动车子。

－－不，别自欺欺人了。

她踩下油门。

－－自私的人。

摇下车窗。

－－停在那个问题没有回答，不就是间接透漏了自己需要帮助吗？

她像是要给自己惩罚一样，让冰冷的风灌进车里，在脸颊上留下冷冽的刺痛感。  
说起来到底要累积多少东西，才会在她这种人心中建构起『觉得自己自私』的念头呢？她简直不敢细想。  
她一边祈祷着肖不要出现，一边却又期盼着肖出现，而她也不清楚究竟哪边多一点。

＊

在事情告一段落之前，根都没有时间去好好处理自己的情绪。  
尤其是看见肖真的出现在自己眼前那时，心头的起伏激昂。  
她所感受到的可能是她这辈子从别人身上得到的最大的感动，当然那和她遇见芬奇的感动是全然不同的本质，共通之处是这两样都充满质量，像上了锁的宝箱沉在她的心底，没有人能将那替换，也没有人能将那带走。  
她相当理智地将那情感压抑下来，因为如果在那时表露，只怕会坏了大事。而这压抑所导致的结果就是她有几分钟都无法做出适合的笑容来和肖调情，包含她伸手抹掉肖脸上的脏污，告诉肖『承认吧，妳担心我。』时。  
现在她坐在汽车的后座，提醒芬奇和里斯带着新的身分离开图书馆。结束了这通电话后，她也包扎好了上臂的伤口，终于能够稍作休息。  
她放松地靠上椅背，望着肖开车的背影。  
她想或许她之前说的爱都不能算数，直到现在才是真实的，确实的。心中的情感像是能捧在手上，摸得出具体的形状，嗅得出气味那样清晰。  
而这可能只是因为她得到了回应，因为肖满足了她的期待，所以她才肯定了自己的那部分。  
这样子恐怕有点奸诈吧。  
不过反正，也不会有人为她心里的小纠结受到任何伤害就是。

「我不知道欠妳几条命了，都不知该怎么还妳。」根说。  
「我的命还多着，妳自己留着吧。」肖若无其事地说。  
「我想和妳说谢谢……虽然那并不足以表达我心里的感谢。」  
「不必了，反正我也没尽好责任。」  
在撤离撒马利亚基地的时候，根的手臂被警卫打中了一枪，随后那警卫当然立刻被肖射倒了，但肖认为那是自己的失误，她觉得她应该可以在根中枪之前就打伤那警卫的，这让她对自己感到小小的不满。她虽称不上完美主义，但一定程度的自我要求绝对是有的。  
「保护我是妳的责任吗？」根不禁笑了。  
「这档鸟差事恐怕也只有我愿意干。」  
根忍不住坐起身，倾身向前将手臂绕过座椅环抱住肖的肩头。  
「干什么？」肖语气抗拒地说，但并没有将根的手拉开。  
「妳刚刚也听到了，我们会有新的身分，而且我们要分开一段时间，也许会很长，我也不知道会是多久。」根说着用手指轻轻抚摸肖的脸颊，肖把脸转向她的手，不客气地咬了下去，牙齿稍微地陷进根食指的肌肤里，然而根吃痛也没有挣扎，暂且就让肖那样咬住她的手指。  
「肖。」  
肖把根的手指从齿间吐出去。「怎样？」  
根把下巴放到肖肩头后的座椅上，肖可以感觉到根拉近的距离，根呼吸的气息就在她耳后不远处。  
「我想要上妳。」根说。  
肖挑了一下眉，或许唇角也细微地向上抽动了一下。  
「妳这次的甜言蜜语真是直白。」肖说。  
「我想要慢慢地，慢慢地……吻遍妳的全身。」根的手指转而抚摸肖的颈子。  
「妳有那时间吗？」  
「没有。」

＊

根亲吻着肖光裸的上身，吻她的肩膀，她的颈子和锁骨，还有她的乳房。  
车停在巷子里，她们两人一起待在后座。那是一个还算宽敞，方便移动，也方便做爱的后座。  
时间这种东西，只要有心的话谁都可以挤出来的。  
肖很安静，就像是不想让根听见声音那样沉默着。  
即使那样根也没关系，她甚至喜欢这个部分，喜欢肖压抑自己，这样子只会让她更期待防备瓦解的那一刻。而且她大胆细心，她能透过肖的肢体和鼻息，清楚知道肖是不是享受着她的爱抚。  
她舔着肖的胸部的同时，用手掌，用每一个指节，仔细地抚摸肖的身体，抚摸手臂肌肉的蜿蜒线条，腹肌的高低起伏和后背的光滑结实。好像她能够像机器将肖的身体扫描进脑中那样一一检视着。  
她向来喜爱肖这副锻炼完美的身体。  
之后她毫不急躁地替肖口交，花时间耐心地舔舐肖滋润的下体。一直到肖终于抑制不住发出柔软的声音，根几乎兴奋地身子都要跟着软了。  
她把肖压在身下，然后慢慢把手指插进肖的身体里。  
她抽动手指，因为已经经过了充分的前戏，所以一进去肖就非常有感觉，酥麻感从下腹直传到脚指尖，很快地肖就跟着根手指的律动发出阵阵呻吟。  
看着肖性感的表情，根的私处传来一股疼痛。那是集中在某一点上，炙热而精确的疼痛。  
她搂着肖，不自觉将跨下贴紧肖的腿，那么做让她感到舒服，并且稍微减缓了那疼痛，但那也让她情不自禁发出细微的低吟。  
肖注意到了。她像只反应迅速的猫科动物，动手拉下根的裤子和内裤，手指摸进了根的双腿之间。  
根没有拒绝。从肖的手指摸过的滑润感她就知道，自己现在一定也非常湿。  
她看见肖笑了，于是她难以自制地吻上那个好看的笑容。  
同时，肖也将手指用力刺进她的身体深处。

＊

根帮肖扣上内衣的后扣，在肖套回上衣之前，根在她后背上温柔地吻了一下。

「宝贝，分开的这段时间安份点，可别受伤了。」根说。  
「那是我要说的。」肖边穿回衣服边说。  
「哪个部分？『宝贝』吗？」根朝肖灿烂地笑着。  
于是肖毫不意外地回了她一个白眼。  
下一次看到这个白眼，会是什么时候呢？根期待着，也感伤着。  
「让我们来个吻别吧。」她故意嘻笑着凑向前想亲吻肖的嘴唇，但被肖躲开了。  
「不需要。」肖穿上外套，一脸冷淡地说。

根虽不愿这样想，不过肖这反应也是意料中的事。

 

.


End file.
